Turning The Tides: Side Stories
by AngelRin89
Summary: Some side stories to my main story, "Xiaolin Showdown: Turning The Tides". Be sure to read my main story before checking out this one.


**Hey guys, I am not dead, just have been crazy busy. I have a full time job now, 4 ongoing main fics I've been jumping back and forth with, as well as side projects I have been working on, and also other random things. **

**I'm currently been working on the nex****t chapter of Turning The Tides, however I discovered that I have way too many ideas that I can't cram all into one chapter for sake of time. However some ideas I just can't let go. So this fic essentially is where those**** ideas can remain and not be cut permenantly or if I have any other small ideas I wanted to insert but can't will all find there way in here.**

**Now as I stated in my summary, you'll need to read my current story "Xiaolin Showdown: Turning The Tides" to get what's going on in here. With that said, I hope you enjoy this snippet that takes place in between Chapter 8 & 9. **

* * *

><p>Clay ran alongside Kimiko with Dojo hanging onto his hat. They bounced back and forth between the walls and stable parts of the floor as traps set off; pitfalls appearing and the floor caving in. Clay didn't understand what was going on, but wherever this place was that Chase Young lead Omi to it had a lot of booby traps. When things calmed down they resumed their pace as the two dashed further down.<p>

Clay felt a tiny cold and wet droplet fall onto the tip of his nose; he fklicked the little water drop and glanced up at the ceiling.

If the situation wasn't so dire, the Dragon of Earth would have loved to admire the rock formations in this cavern. Perhaps they all could of gone in some other cave (one that lacked booby traps) for fun and go on a hike.

True the others weren't really into the little facts about animals, nature, rocks, and other things he chimed in with random science facts and what not. But still, Clay always wanted to do something like that with Jesse when they were kids. Go on hikes and share any little knowledge or snippet of whatever random fact he knew about what they came across to his sister. While he and his sister never did that sort of thing he'd grown to want to do that with his friends. And they did something better than hiking; they actually got to travel the world. He would insert any random thought here and there as they saw different sights when hunting the Shen Gong Wu. It just made him happy to pass on any little thing he knew to the others.

But now was not the time for those thoughts. So Clay pushed them to the back of his mind, for worrying more about everything that happened was of more importance.

That argument between Omi and Raimundo earlier that day was definitely uncomfortable for everyone. But one thing was clear to the cowboy—Raimundo obviously was getting increasingly over-protective towards Omi; it was actually developing to a point that sometimes it honestly worried Clay. Not that Omi's actions were any old slap on the wrist; the boy was barefooted and dancing with rattlesnakes.

Clay understood Raimundo's frustration and paranoia over the situation. Chase Young was an untrustworthy varmint; there was no question about that. The cowboy just always felt that they had to consider all options first; it wouldn't of been the first time they either jumped to conclusions or said the wrong thing at the wrong time. His mother always taught him that cooler heads prevail. But Clay wasn't the trail boss in these parts—Raimundo was. The Dragon of Earth could only give advice, being the oldest and being Raimundo's friend...but he started to wonder if it was the right advice.

When all was said and done, Raimundo's instincts _were correct_ and Omi was in deep trouble. However, the Shoku warrior likewise went against his own instructions when he practically exploded over Omi; they planned on being more subtle and gentle approaching the situation. Although it wasn't as if Raimundo didn't have his reasons. Clay could sympathize; certainly him and Jesse didn't get along, but he understood what Raimundo felt was akin to the protective instincts that come with being an older sibling. And from what the cowboy could tell—despite being an only child, Kimiko also understood to a point of what the their Xiaolin leader felt as well. They all had become like a family over the short years they've been together as a team; in a way, Omi was like a little brother to them all.

Clay brushed some strands of his bangs out of his right eye and rubbed his eyebrow. He could feel a small headache ebbing its way there. He let out a long sigh; letting some tension that had built up slide out of his shoulders.

The Texan wasn't mad at their littlest member. He couldn't bring himself to be mad at the lad even if he wanted to be. Omi was just a small naïve kid and being manipulated by that conniving snake—Chase Young. The young monk was growing up in many ways, but there were still plenty of times he was still that cocky ignorant lad they all met a couple of years ago.

Omi didn't see the world strictly black and white. The boy felt there could still be light found in darkness. He believed in second chances and that people can change. Clay always found that very admirable about Omi; despite the kid's Texas-sized ego, Omi was the first among them who was willing to forgive and always saw the best in people.

_"What I don' get though is what the little fella' sees in a slimy outlaw like Chase...how in tarnation can he forgive the likes of_ _him?"_ Clay scratched his nose as he thought to himself, _"And what's he talking 'bout before he ran off after that milling with Raimundo? What's he mean that we all forgot...forgot what?"_

They made it passed another round of traps. Things seemed to settle down so they could at least catch a break as they ran; well, until the next round of booby traps popped up. He looked over and notice Kimiko clutch tightly onto one of the three Wu they found today. Despite the traps, she hadn't taken her eyes off it.

The Wu was a small golden compass with a green, slender needle; it was shaped like a silhouette of a Chinese dragon. This Wu, all you had to do was call out its name then the person you were looking for. It would then lead you to that person without fail—no matter how far they were. The Shen Gong Wu was called the _"Dojo Compass."_ If it wasn't because of the current predicament, Clay would note how touching it was that Dashi would create a Wu like this and specifically name it after Dojo.

"Do you think they're okay?" Kimiko asked.

The petite girl finally took her eyes off the Wu that they followed to find Raimundo. Her eyebrows were knitted with such worry that creases formed on her forehead; he could see deep concern in her blue eyes. Her shoulders were stiff, her posture was too even as she ran; Kimiko's fingers laced around the Wu even tighter. Her lips were pressed into a thin line as she frowned.

Clay only sighed and gave her a light pat on the shoulder as they continued to dash forward. The cowboy gave her a small smile but he didn't make any attempt to hide that he was also concerned. Kimiko didn't need someone to pretend everything was okay. She was not a glass doll and certainly wouldn't appreciate anyone treating her as such; she wanted comfort but not at the price of false honesty.

"I know how ya feel little missy. I'm as nervous as a sheep's first time shearing for a wool coat." He admitted.

Clay let out a heavy exhale before taking in a deep breath through his nostrils. He licked his dry lips while scratching the back of his neck, pondering his next choice of words. He shook his head and a heavy frown was on his face.

"What a load of horse feathers...no, nervous ain't the right word. Dag-gummit Kimiko, I'm really _scared!_ I'm mighty scared of whatever that no good varmint Chase Young is plannin' because we don't have a doggone clue to what he's schemin'!" Clay exclaimed.

He took a deep breath; trying to force calm to spread through him once more.

"All I know is...Omi is in a heap of trouble if we don't high tail it. I sure do wish we could've ran off with Raimundo, this whole thing is quite the hair in the butter—but it can't be helped. Omi is alone with that four-flusher outlaw, Raimundo is alone in tryin' to stop this currently, and all we can do is hope to catch up to them in time. I hear you Kimiko...I don't like it one bit."

He didn't glance over at the Japanese girl though; he continued to stare straight ahead. A lighter sensation bubbled up in Clay's heavy emotions. He could feel himself genuinely started to feel a calm wash over him. Despite his worries and fears another little smile found its way on the cowboy's lips.

"Though Raimundo is one tough ranger. Even if he do run into trouble, I reckon he's gonna put up a heap of a fight—" Clay said then added with a chuckle, "—and give them outlaws a mighty bit of trouble also."

Kimiko stared up at the cowboy in silence. They had not halted their running once during this conversation despite the emotions going through the two. Dojo tugged at Clay's ear and gave the cowboy a little crooked grin before he glanced over at Kimiko.

"There is no sense in sweating over what can't be helped. All we can do is hurry our fannies to back Raimundo up and find Omi." Dojo chimed in.

The Dragon of Fire nodded and gave a half-smile, "I suppose you are right."

"Correction—you bet I'm right!" Dojo said teasingly in hopes to lighten her mood.

Kimiko gave Dojo more of a full smile and the dragon grinned wider at her in response; he slid down from Clay's hat to sit on his shoulder.

"I'm sure the kid will be okay too. He's a strong little monk. These traps won't slow down our little Omi-ball." The green reptile added.

Kimiko's smile and soft expression morphed into a frown and an expression that was as mad as a March hare.

She then muttered bitterly, "Yeah and I'm _sure_ Chase Young won't let anything happen to him either—he's far too valuable for that jerk."

Dojo only frowned at Kimiko's words and sighed, but the dragon remained silent this time. Clay exhaled a large breath through his nose as his lips curled into a more slanted frown.

"I'm down in the mouth about this too little missy—I hate how that silver tongued devil got at Omi. I'm terrified we could lose him again. We're all scared Kimiko. You, me, Dojo, and Raimundo. I reckon Master Fung is worried too. All we can do is our best and not lose hope. It ain't looking pretty, but we can't let doubts get in our way." Clay advised.

Kimiko sighed but then smiled once more. She gave Clay a nod; a silent thank you in her eyes. A more determined expression then crawled onto her face as fire burned in her eyes.

"Well he's not taking our little monk without a fight!" Kimiko exclaimed.

"Now that's more like the Kimiko we know and love." Dojo laughed into Clay's ear.

Clay chuckled in agreement and gave a nod; he was at least thankful she was back to her more spirited self.

"_Omi...Raimundo...both ya'll just hang on, we're coming._" Clay thought with a frown.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah I was sad to cut this part but I have way too much going on in both Chapters 8 or 9. But I just couldn't let this go. I hadn't had a part in my story that focused on Clay yet...plus all the ClayKim friendship feels. I really love their friendship. Also the friendshipfamily feels between the monks (plus Dojo) I am a major sucker for.**

**Also while your birthday has sense passed and I already wished you a happy birthday, still gonna give a shoutout to you dragonnutt! Happy Birthday again! I wish I could of been able to update my fic for your birthday but yeah, still working on it! I hope this little chapter from the side stories will suffice for a substitute until I finally get Chapter 9!**

**Special thanks to my beta editor, MercifulGrace. As always you are awesome Janie!**

**I hope ya'll enjoyed it, and don't worry Chapter 9 is on the way. Reviews I would be grateful for ;)**

**Well til next time, see ya'll later!**


End file.
